Stormy Night
by MidnightSky101
Summary: ...he opened it to find a hooded man on his doorstep...“Daisuke, it’s okay. I’m here, I-”...Daisuke had wrapped his arms around the Blonde's waist and was crying into his well toned chest...“Thank you Krad, for not leaving me.”... WARNING: Yaoi


**A/N: Okay, heres the thing. I wrote this ages ago but lost my note book and went into a state of depression. I then found the note book and lost the 7th chapter of 'Her or Me'. so it has been a fun past few weeks for me...anyway, heres the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does.**

* * *

The wind made the tree branches scratch and scrape at the windows as Daisuke sat in the empty house cursing the storm outside.

He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. 'Oh, it's just the door. Heh.' He wrapped himself in his blanket and headed cautiously towards the door. Taking a deep breath he opened it to find a hooded man on his doorstep. Daisuke yelped and jumped back, tripping over his blanket and falling to the floor. "Ow!"

The hooded man entered the house closing the door after him and reached out his hand to Daisuke. "My God, Daisuke! This is what happens when you're home alone in a storm? Honestly!" He helped the red head to his feet and picked up the blanket, dropping it on the boys head. Daisuke quickly wrapped it around himself again and looked at the stranger.

"Krad?" said man took his jacket off revealing his long hair, tied in a bun. He let it down and ran his fingers through his hair as Daisuke gave him a questioning look.

"What? It's windy and raining out there! My hair would have got ruined!"

"Okay then…what are you doing here?" Daisuke led his guest into the brightly lit living room where he sat on the sofa, sorting out the blanket around him.

"Dark called me, he told me you were home alone tonight because they couldn't get back, something to do with the roads being flooded and closed. Anyway, he asked me to come round; he actually said he was worried." Krad slumped onto the sofa next to Daisuke and rested his head on the back. "And here I am."

"Did he say anything else?" Daisuke questioned not able to believe that Dark was worried about _him._

"He said, and I quote: 'Daisuke's scared of storms, go check he's alright, will ya?' Then the line went dead, must've been something to do with the storm."

"I am _not_ scared of storms!" Daisuke yelled, offended that Dark would share that.

Krad raised an eyebrow at him. "He says wrapped in a blanket with all the lights in the house on." Daisuke looked down at the floor and mumbled something inaudible. "Well, I'll go look for some candles incase the storm cuts off the power." Krad had just reached the door when, right on cue, the power went out. 'Why do these things happen to me?'

The faint sound of whimpering from behind the angel could barely be heard. "Daisuke?" He approached the boy quietly. "Daisuke, are you alright?" he put a hand on the side of the young teens face to find that his hands were over his ears and he probably had his eyes closed. 'He'll be fine, I just need to get some candles so I can see him.' He took his hand off Daisuke's face and turned to leave the room. He had reached the door when he was stopped again.

"Krad…Krad?! Krad, come back! I don't want to be left here alone! Krad! I'm scared of storms, there I said it! Krad, please! Please help me Krad. I'm scared!" Krad ran to the now sobbing boy and put his hands on his shoulders to let him know he was there.

"Daisuke, it's okay. I'm here, I-" Before he had a chance to say anything else, Daisuke had wrapped his arms around the Blondes waist and was crying into his well toned chest.

"Thank you Krad, for not leaving me." Krad sat on the sofa and held the shaking boy close.

"So, um…You're afraid of the dark?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

"Don't tell Dark, he'll never let me live it down." Krad held Daisuke reassuringly tight.

"Don't worry, I won't."

**CRASH!**

Daisuke whimpered and held on tighter to the older teen. "It's okay Daisuke. Shh." Krad rubbed his back soothingly and kissed the top of his spiky head. 'Wait, what did I just do?'

"Krad, you-"

"When I was younger, my mother…she used to do that to me when I became scared. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"No, it…it's okay, I didn't mind it." A small smile appeared on both the boys faces, along with a small glow of red.

-

-

-

"What time do you think it is?" Krad closed his eyes and rested his head on Daisuke's.

"I don't know. Probably about eleven."

"Are you getting tired?" Daisuke twiddled a lock of hair between his finger and thumb as he yawned.

"A little bit." He released the hair and held onto Krad's shirt.

"Okay then." Krad stood up and stretched his arms.

"Wait, Krad? Where are you?" Daisuke began patting the sofa and reaching out in front of him in a desperate attempt to locater his missing angel.

"Calm down," Krad reached a hand towards Daisuke for him to find. "I'm not going anywhere…without you." As he finished speaking, he picked up the smaller boy and placed him on his hip.

"Wh-What? Krad-"

"Well if you walked, you'd just be clinging onto me anyway, right? So this is easier." Daisuke wrapped his legs around Krad's waist and buried his tear stained face in the blondes shoulder as he carried him up the stairs to Daisuke's bedroom, tripping every so often. Krad opened the bedroom door just as lightning struck. Daisuke held Krad tighter as tears formed in his eyes.

"Shh, it's okay Dai." He laid him gently down on the bed and pulled the covers to his neck. "Try to get some sleep, okay?" Krad stood up straight when the boy nodded. The young boy suddenly gasped and grabbed Krad's arm.

"D-Don't…"Krad turned to him and let out a heavy sigh.

"You really don't like being alone in a storm, do you?" Daisuke released his grip and rolled over to face away from Krad, ashamed of his fears. Krad sighed and rolled his eyes at what his next actions would be. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, I was never like this before…Daisuke, what have you done to make me this way?' Krad lay on the covers and wrapped an arm around Daisuke's waist, shocking him slightly, as well as himself.

Daisuke turned his head towards Krad who kissed what he thought was Daisuke's forehead. "You've got a very pointy forehead."

"That was my nose." Daisuke stated bluntly as he turned over to face Krad. "Why don't you get under the covers?" Daisuke blushed as he thought about the words that had just left his mouth. "I-I mean…um…that is…it's a cold night and…well-"

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. But I can't incase Dark gets home before we wake up. I can only imagine what he'd say." Krad chuckled

"But we'll have our clothes on, so…" Krad chuckled again at the remark, his body shaking Daisuke's as he pulled him closer.

"Try telling that to Dark once he gets started, not even his 'Precious Sato' could convince him otherwise."

"Oh, well that's true, I guess…Hey Krad, are we kind of…together?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Hmm…Yes, I do."

"Then yes, we are. Try to get some sleep, okay?" Daisuke nodded, a light blush on his face as he snuggled into the larger man's chest lovingly. He thought about the peaceful dreams he would have that night as he fell asleep with the angels gentle heartbeat and humming drowning out the distant crashes of thunder.

* * *

**A/N: Cute ending, ne? Please read and review, i always read them!**


End file.
